Mismatched
by Sadei
Summary: This story is about an young witch named Kira Felton.. Danger fills her year at Hogwarts, but this time it isnt going to be Harry who "saves the day".. but someone you'd least expect [ON HOLD]
1. The Calling

Mismatched  
  
Ch 1. The calling  
  
Kira is © me, Jess is © herself, Tine is © herself, Yugi is © the makers of Yugi-Oh and all the Harry Potter characters are © J.K. Rowling ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Thoughts of magic spells and witchcraft always flowed though Kira's mind when she was young, but they were quickly whipped away by the rough words of her foster care.  
  
She found out she was a witch when she was around the age of four. Kira never knew her parents. All she ever knew about them was that they didn't want another witch/wizard in the family. Her mother was a witch and her father a wizard, but they thought differently of their crafts, they believed their powers to be sinful, and therefore tried to lead a normal muggle life. Kira refused to ignore her powers, she didn't want to live the boring muggle life her parents had wished upon her.  
  
Discipline never stopped Kira from trying to read up on witches and her craft. Kira's parents began to grow frustrated with her and her continuous attempts to practice her powers. The only other thing they could possibly do was place her in foster care. They didn't want to displace their morals just for a misbehaving child.  
  
She was left on the doorstep of the furthest foster care that would accept her, along with a short letter.  
  
The letter read, "Please take care of Little Kira, she may only be five but she has very vivid imagination. But, we must be honest, Kira is special, she is a witch. But you must, with all your power, keep her from reading, thinking, and performing magic. We are so very sorry for placing this responsibility upon you, but we could not take it anymore."  
  
At first sight of the letter, the foster care workers thought it was just a prank, until they saw with their own eyes just how special young Kira was. She wasn't like every other witch, who could perform spells and brew potions. Most of the time she didn't even need a wand to do magic. Kira also was a Metamorphosis, meaning she could change her appearance at will. Yet she hadn't truly mastered that skill, so she could only do it for a short period of time before she started taking on her form again. This made Kira difficult to control in the foster home, and it gave her the advantage of sneaking out to seek others like her.  
  
Kira had lived in the foster home for almost 6 years now, and all the while the caretakers had tried their best to convince her that witchcraft is not real. Of coarse she knew better, she knew her parents had told them to keep her away from magic. She had to get free, to be with her kind. she knew there were more out there, she heard them in her dreams.  
  
Kira had kept to herself for most of the six years she was there. Often teased by the other children, in which they called her a freak. The children had no idea that she was a witch, they just knew she was different... and that's all they needed to know.  
  
No one ever considered adopting her, and she didn't care. She was shy whenever someone came to look at the children, and normally coward near her bed.  
  
Kira was an innocent child, and was easily taken advantage of. She had one friend. Only one since she had been there. Her name was Becca, and dammit if she wasn't a hot tempered child! Kira had trusted her a little too well, and ended up getting a fist in her face. From that day on she tried to avoid Becca, and she could care less if Becca knew.  
  
Kira looked like any normal child. dirty blonde hair to her shoulders, bright teal eyes, and being slender, the clothes she was given were extremely too baggy and she continued to stand out as the "unwanted one". She could care less what the others thought, or if she was ever adopted. All those years she had gotten used to that rejected, empty, and alone feeling she felt every passing day, but it still ate away at her heart making her weak and even more vulnerable.  
  
Kira enjoyed her time alone. Seeing as she was always tormented by the children and nagged by the caretakers all day, the quietness of her alone time relieved her. She never understood why she couldn't be accepted for who she was, and from the depth of her soul she hated them all for treating her so poorly.  
  
There was one who understood her. She was a nurse, and she was the only person there that kept Kira from loosing what sanity she had left. In secret, she and the nurse would talk about witchcraft, and how blessed Kira was to have her power. She never tried to make Kira something she wasn't, and she showed Kira that all muggles weren't bad.  
  
One night, it was impossible for Kira to succumb to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, cold sweat forming on her forehead. Someone kept calling to her, a voice of a young boy. Calling. and Calling... She woke up in tears, screaming. but no one seemed to of heard her.  
  
On her lap lain a letter with a wax seal, addressed to her. She peered around the dimly lit room, but saw nothing but a bunch of sleeping children. Slowly, but surely, she opened the letter only to reveal a piece of paper with neatly written words inked onto it.  
  
She began to read the letter, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of merlin, first class, grand sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)," she thought as she continued to read, "Dear Kira, We are so pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Kira was speechless. I she thought at once. I have to get to Hogwarts.. But. how? She read the note over once more   
  
"Owl!?" she found herself yelling, at nothing inparticular. "How the." before she could finish an owl came swooping down from a tall dresser where it had been perched. Kira let out a soft shrill and ducked to avoid its sharp claws, only, to her amazement, it landed gently on her lap.   
  
The snow white owl nipped at her finger as she thought of what to do. Kira quietly slid off the side of her bed and knelt beside her nightstand. She took out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
On the paper she wrote very carefully "Dear Ms. McGonagall, I would be delighted to go to Hogwarts. But there is one problem, I am stranded in the muggle world without a clue as to where to go and how to get there. It might be clear to you that both of my parents were witches and wizards, but I do not live with them, and they do not have any connections with the magical world. So you can see that I'm in a pickle, is there any way I can get help? Sincerely, Kira"  
  
She brought the end of the pen to her mouth out of habit as she read over what she had just written. She nodded in approval and folded it neatly and wrote "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall" upon the front. Once she lifted her pen, the owl instantly snatched the letter and flew off out of an open window into the dark summer night.  
  
Kira quietly climbed back into her bed, and lay the letter upon her chest. "Other witches and wizards... I'm going to meet other witches and wizards..." she softly told herself. She lie on her back, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. oblivious to the world around her. 


	2. A Call for Help

Mismatched   
  
Ch 2. A call for help   
  
Kira is © me, Jess is © herself, Tine is © herself, Yugi is © the makers of Yugi-Oh and all the Harry Potter characters are © J.K. Rowling   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kira must've dozed off during the warm summer night while awaiting a return letter, because when she slowly opened her eyes, she was surprised to find that the children had formed a circle around her bed and were watching her cautiously.   
  
She cocked a brow as she slowly sat up, "Why is everyone around my bed?" She asked while scanning the crowd around her. They all whispered and snickered amongst themselves, as Kira impatiently awaited an answer.   
  
She felt something stir from atop her lap as some children let out a soft shrill. Kira peered down to her lap to find the owl from the night before asleep between her thighs.   
  
She snorted sarcastically and laughed at them, "What, you've never seen an owl before?" She glared at them intensely and smirked as she watched them all scatter.   
  
She carefully pulled the small envelope from underneath the owl, not wanting to disturb it. She leaned back and let the wall serve as a support as she read the letter softly to herself.   
  
"Dear Kira,   
  
We're sending a 2ed year to take you to Diagon Alley to help you retrieve the items that you will need to attend Hogwarts. She will meet you in your town's park at the end of the month at noon. Do not be late.   
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"   
  
Kira tossed the letter aside, feeling surprisingly drained from sleeping in. She sighed and blankly looked upward. The end of the month? Well, that's only a week away. "Guess you should start working, eh?" she found herself asking herself.. She needed to practice her witchery skills, so she could safely sneak out of the foster home at the end of the month.   
  
Her train of thought derailed when she noticed all the children were staring at her again. She grunted, annoyed by their pestering stares. She didn't enjoy the sudden large amount of attention her peers were giving her.   
  
"What the hell are you brats looking at!?" She snapped uncontrollably. Some of the children looked surprised, while others let out soft gasps while their mouths hung open like dogs. Never have they heard Kira lash out like that.   
  
Before Kira could even think about what she had just said, one of the caretakers, one she particularly hated, was broken through the crowd and in her face.   
  
"Now what did you say young lady!?" The old hag blew out, strands of gray locks falling from her tightly pulled back bun, "I will not have such words spoken on my watch! Off you go!"   
  
She jerked Kira from the bed, firmly grasping her arm, "I'll teach you to speak such words in front of me!"   
  
Kira finally realized what the old Hag was going to do, or try to do, to her. She was never punished, for she had never done anything wrong until this moment. But she had often heard cries coming from a dark room where children were taken to when they misbehaved.   
  
"Let go of me!" Kira screamed in a blood curdling tone, hot tears making their way from her eyes.   
  
"Oh! Now you're sorry?" The hag gave Kira an unexpected jerk, sending her forward and back like a riders whip. She cringed as a sharp pain rushed down her neck and down to her tailbone.   
  
"In you go!" A rough shove sent Kira stumbling into the darkness of the room from which the heartbreaking cries came from.   
  
The door was slammed shut and before Kira knew it, a stinging pain was rushing across her face as she fell to the ground.   
  
Did... did she just hit me? Kira asked angrily to herself.   
  
"Up you little brat!" She jerked Kira up by the arm, nearly ripping it out of the socket.   
  
Kira screamed, her anger flowing through her veins like ice cold water. A spark and a loud "bang" was the next thing heard as the Hag screamed in extreme pain before flinging backwards and hitting the floor.   
  
"You pestering child!"   
  
Kira heard her getting back to her feet, she wasn't going to let her hit her again. Thinking quickly she did it once more. Once she heard the loud thud of the caretaker hitting the floor, Kira rushed towards where she thought the door was. Her trembling hands frantically searched the wall, looking for the doorknob.   
  
A rush of bright light lit the dark room, showing all the once hidden objects.   
  
Kira was too scared to look back, she didn't want to confirm what she thought went on in that horrid room.   
  
She continued to run, dodging fallen toys and dumbfounded children along the way. She quickly made her way to the front door, slamming into it to make it open. It swiftly flung open with no trouble, she stumbled a little before starting off again.   
  
Now not only did she have the pain on her face to deal with, but now with the raw pain which was now shooting up her shoulder.   
  
Surprisingly, no one came after her to stop her from escaping as she jolted down the street. They were probably too busy helping that old hag up off her fat bum. Kira laughed at this thought and felt proud of herself, she sure taught her a lesson.   
  
She closed her eyes as she ran swiftly down the sidewalk, the breeze lashing her blonde hair wildly about. Free... She thought happily, as a smile grazed her lips at the thought... Finally… I am Free… 


	3. A Helping Hand

Mismatched   
  
Ch 3. A Helping Hand   
  
Kira is © me, Jess is © herself, Tine is © herself, Yugi is © the makers of Yugi-Oh and all the Harry Potter characters are © J.K. Rowling   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kira continued to run aimlessly around the small town, not caring where she ended up.. but just happy that she was out of that hell hole. The sound of birds singing and cars passing brought a grin to her face.   
  
"What the hell are you doing, kid!" she suddenly heard someone screaming.   
  
Once she heard honking of car horns she opened her eyes, she had been running in the road. The impatient person who was yelling at her carelessly zoomed past her, almost hitting her. Kira flew back and glared at the bumper of the car.   
  
She rose her fist and shook it in the air "You are to kind!" she mumbled and got to her feet, dusting off.   
  
"You alright?" a soft voice crept past her shoulder, making her jump.   
  
A laugh was given by the tall, slender girl who was standing next to her.   
  
"Did I scare you? I'm sorry. I saw what happened from in the park and just wanted to make sure you were ok."   
  
Kira scratched the back of her head "Yea, im fine.. I should of paid more attention to where I was going.."   
  
The girl laughed once more "I would of helped, wouldn't it?" a cocky grin was given after she spoke. "By the way, Im Jess.. and you are?"   
  
The two began to walk towards the park which was across the street "Im Kira" She said simply while gocking at her surroundings.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Kira Felton, would you?" Jess stopped at a park bench and flopped down onto it. Kira sat down next to her, looking surprised "Yea.. but how.."   
  
Jess interrupted her "I was sent by the Headmistress to help you.. She advised me to come early so I can find my way around incase you didn't show." she laughed, "Amazing how we met without meaning to. Oi, aren't you supposed to be in a foster care?" Jess looked to her, brow risen.   
  
"Well.. I.." Kira looked down to her old, dirty shoes her face turning a pale red "I sorda ran away..."   
  
Jess shook her head "That's not good.. But I can't blame ya. I wouldn't want to be locked up in a place like that for six years of my life. Must be horrid to have no family." Jess frowned then brought her arm around Kira's shoulder "Well now, I can be your family!" Jess winked at her before laughing at herself.   
  
Kira grinned, something about Jess made her feel safe, and less alone. Then and there Kira knew that Jess and her would be good friends   
  
Authors Note: Sorry is has been awhile, I'm having major writers block =/ That's why this chapter is so short. I will try my best to make the 4th long to make up for it =P 


	4. Shopping time! Er Sorda

Mismatched   
  
Ch 4. Shopping time! Er.. Sorda   
  
Kira is © me, Jess is © herself, Tine is © herself, Yugi is © the makers of Yugi-Oh and all the Harry Potter characters are © J.K. Rowling   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jess stretched, exposing her pale white stomach that was hiding below her short green shirt. She slowly rose to her feet, smoothing out her black shorts.  
  
She quickly turned to Kira, her hair whipping the side of her face,   
  
"Well, looks like we should go shopping for your items and head back. Seeing as you have no place to stay, I bet my mum would be more than happy to let you stay until school starts."  
  
Kira looked up at Jess, puzzled, "Where exactly DO we get the items needed? I don't think we can just walk into a regular store and ask the clerk for wands and wizardry books." She blinked, a free hand running though her short, dirty blonde hair.   
  
Jess just laughed "You'll see." She winked at Kira and took her hand, dragging her along.   
  
Jess led Kira along the street side for quite some time until they reached a part of town that was dark and gloomy. It seemed as if they were the only two walking about, besides the rats crawling into tipped over trash cans.   
  
Jess looked back to Kira, nodding her head towards a dark alley. Kira began to feel uneasy as she slowly followed Jess into the darkness.   
  
After some time, the dark was broken by the light of an old oil lamp. The light shone brightly over the red bricks of the buildings. There stood a door with an old sign that read "Leaky Cauldron" hanging over it.   
  
It took Jess a lot of effort to open the door, but when she did it squeaked loudly. Sounds of clanks of cups and rusty voices emitted from the now, ajar, door. The strong smell of liquor swept past the two as Jess motioned Kira to enter.  
  
Kira started to have second thoughts of entering, but soon enough did. Jess followed her and carefully closed the door behind her. When she did, everything in the room seemed to stop. The large mugs stopped midway to the mouths of the holders and the men stopped in mid sentence. They all looked at the two, wondering what two children were doing in a pub.   
  
Akward seconds passed before the bartender finally spoke up "Did you lasses lose your way?" He was rubbing clean an empty mug with a small cloth as he spoke.  
  
Jess stepped forward, "No, Sir. We're heading for Diagon Alley. Dumbledore sent me to fetch a new student. Now, if you don't mind we will continue on our way."  
  
Jess grabbed Kira's hand and brushed past the dumbfounded men towards an old wooden door at the other side of the room. The clatter started up once again as the two reached the door and pushed it open.   
  
On the other side was a dead end. Jess walked forward, letting the door slam behind them. Kira looked about confused. "How-" But she was cut off when Jess took out her wand and softly said "Three up, two across" Jess tapped random bricks with her wand then quickly moved back.  
  
The bricks moved about creating a small door way. Jess grinned as she pushed Kira towards it. As the two walked through, it closed behind them. Kira was to busy looking around to notice it closing. They seemed to have went into another part of the town she never knew of.  
  
The small street was full of people carrying items and chatting amongst themselves. On either side of the street were shops, and to Kira's amazement they were filled with witchcraft items. Without noticing, Kira started walking forward, Jess by her side.  
  
"Alright, Lets see." Jess took out a piece of paper that was given to her, "Heres the list of what first years need. Hhm." She read outloud,   
  
"Uniform   
  
First-year students will require:   
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for a day wear   
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)"   
  
Kira was too busy looking at everything and everyone to listen to what Jess was saying. "Well," Jess said "Those wont be too hard to find. Now, what books are needed." She continued to read,   
  
"Course Books   
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:   
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)   
  
by Miranda Goshawk   
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot   
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling   
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch   
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore   
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger   
  
Fantastic Beasts andWhere to Find Them by Newt Scamander   
  
The Dark Forxes: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.."   
  
"Hey!? Are you listening?"   
  
Kira's lock on the world around her broke when she bumped into someone. At once she heard a harsh voice hissing at her, "Why don't you watch where you're going!"  
  
She turned to see a slender boy with blonde slicked back hair. His icy blue eyes glared at her as his mouth opened to speak once again, "You better watch who you run into."  
  
Kira's eyes widened. /That Voice…/ she said to herself /I've heard it before.. but where?… In my dream! But.../  
  
He whipped around in the other direction and walked off.  
  
Jess ran back to Kira's side as she noticed what was happening, "Draco Malfoy. Don't mind him, Dear. He's as cold as stone. Ok, now where was I.." Before Jess started listing things again Kira stood staring off where Draco once was, her mind racing. Once the sound of Jess' voice seeped into her mind, she snapped out of her thoughts and trotted back to her new friend.   
  
"Other Equipment   
  
1 wand   
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)   
  
1 set glass or crystal phials   
  
1 telescope   
  
1 set of brass scales   
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad..."  
  
Jess stopped and rubbed her chin. She looked towards Kira before speaking again "Which of the three would you want to bring? Owl, cat or toad?"  
  
Kira's mind was elsewhere, though. Jess laughed and waved her hand in front of Kira's face, "Earth to Kira!"   
  
She finally snapped out of the trance that took grasp of her. "Sorry. What was it you said?"  
  
Jess grinned, "Thought I lost you there for a second. Well, I was asking if you want to get an Owl, Cat or toad to bring."  
  
Kira thought for a moment. Any large bird frightened her to death, and the thought of having a toad for a pet sent goose bumps up her arms.   
  
"How about a cat?" She finally replied.  
  
Jess just nodded and looked in front of them. Then, suddenly, Something hit Kira like a pile of bricks. How are they going to pay for all of this? "Jess. How are we going to pay to get all the items?" Kira had to quicken her pace to keep up with Jess.  
  
"Huh? Oh! I was given some money.. They sure must want you at the school.. they're putting a lot of effort into making sure you make it there." She turned to Kira, a brow risen "Anyways! Lets get shopping!"   
  
Authers Note: Hehe =B I copied the list and how they get into Diagon Alley from the book n.n; 


	5. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Mismatched   
  
Ch 5. Cat got your tongue?   
  
Kira is © me, Jess is © herself, Tine is © herself, Yugi is © the makers of Yugi-Oh and all the Harry Potter characters are © J.K. Rowling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jess and Kira spent many torturous hours running from shop to shop, trying to find the items that were listed on the piece of paper. Kira had to stop Jess a few times, just to rest and catch her breath. All this was way too much for her to handle in such short a time, But it was easier to deal with having Jess by her side.   
  
The two sat on a stone bench, bags and boxes stacked all around them. Jess hummed to herself as she searched through the bags and marked each item off on the list, one by one.  
  
"One more thing and then we can get going!" Jess finally said, you could tell by her voice that she was extremely tired from walking around all this time.   
  
She stood up and looked around, moaning, "Now, where is that blasted pet store. Don't tell me they moved it again."   
  
She turned to Kira, "Wait here, I'm gonna go look for it." And before Kira had a chance to reply, Jess ran off into the crowd, which seemed to swallow her whole as he made her way through it.   
  
Kira groaned, not enjoying being in a strange place all by herself. She silently watched many people walk by until she noticed Draco Malfoy once again, looking in the window of a far off shop.  
  
Kira watched him with deep interest and curiosity until he turned, and caught her looking at him. She could plainly see his eyes narrow into a glare as she looked away, her face grew hot, and flushed from the embarrassment.   
  
Once she felt it was safe to look again, her eyes found their way back to where they once laid. In the place where Draco once stood, there was a scrawny brown haired boy, with black rimmed glasses and tacky clothing. To his side was a large, chubby-ish man with a bushy black beard, that seemed to tower over the young boy next to him. Kira stared at him in amazement, never in her life had she seen someone so tall walking about before.   
  
Jess came back, finally, with a frustrated look on her face. "They bloody did move it." She brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed it lightly, "Glad someone pointed it out to me." She grumbled under her breath and sighed heavily.  
  
"Jess," Kira nudged her with her elbow. "Who is that?". Kira was pointing towards the large man who was now talking to various passing people. Jess' eyes followed Kira's finger, "Oh, that's Hagrid. He works at the school." Her eyes slowly narrowed into a squint, as if trying to figure out who the boy was, "Can't say that I know whom that is with him, though."  
  
The boy, which looked like a gnome standing next to Hagrid, was now looking in their direction. Jess gasped, "On no, Looks like he spotted us!" She grinned and stood up, grabbing a few bags, "Let's hurry and get to the store before all the good cats are gone." Jess winked "Also, before it gets dark. My mum will kill me if I'm out during the night." Kira had gotten up while Jess was talking and took the rest of the bags in her hands and, Together, they started making their way through the narrow crowded street.   
  
Jess lead Kira to the front of a small, crowded store. In it's windows stood various breeds and colors of Owl's and small kittens, all trapped up in cages and pens, just begging to be taken home. Kira giggled as she put her finger up to the window and one of them pawed at it, curiously.  
  
The two finally pushed their way through the crowded door, only to find themselves in an even more cramped walkway. Kira let out a loud scream as a sharp pain shot through her foot. Without acknowledging the person who had stepped on it, she yelled out, "Watch where the hell you step!"   
  
She groaned as she shook her foot and examined the injury.  
  
A hiss came from in front of her, "What did you tell me, Girl?" Kira snapped her head up at the voice and saw Malfoy, glaring at her. In one of his hands was a snow white owl in a large cage.  
  
"You heard me." was Kira's only reply.  
  
He swiftly moved towards her, coming so close that they were almost nose to nose. "I'll advise you to take that back."  
  
Jess was too busy being shoved around, and trying to dodge the many people going in and out, to notice the two fighting.  
  
Kira narrowed her eyes at him, offended by his domineering attitude, "Well, How would you like it if I did this?" She brought one of her hands up to rest on his greasy hair, and ruffled it, making it stand up in spots.  
  
Malfoy's face quickly went red as Kira slowly wiped her grease covered fingers on the exterior of his shirt. She gave him a cocky grin before he retreated from the argument and stormed out of the store.   
  
A soft laugh was heard to Kira's right, She also went red now, knowing that someone was listening to them.  
  
She quickly whipped around, to see whom was laughing. But she stopped in mid-turn when she saw who the laughs were emitting from.  
  
In a small steel cage sat a young raven cat, it's acid green eyes staring at Kira thoughtfully.  
  
It chuckled for awhile more then winked, "About time someone tought that boy a lesson."  
  
Kira jumped back obviously startled, /Did that cat just talk!?/, her mind screamed at her, this didn't make sense.  
  
It slowly sank to its belly, crossing one of its front paws over the other. "Dont look so surprised, Witch." Kira slowly inched her way back towards the cage.   
  
"You.. talk.." are the only words, it seemed, that Kira was able to say.  
  
Hearing this, the cat laughed again, "Well no duh, what else would you call this? Coughing up a hair ball?" Kira couldn't help but laugh at his comical sarcasm.  
  
She bent down a little, so she could see the cat better. It tilted it's head at her.   
  
Kira picked up the cage, making the cat stumble around from the sudden movement, "Hey! Careful!" It said while running into the side of the cage.   
  
"Shh!" Kira quickly snapped.  
  
She moved to a part of the store that was less crowded, and more quiet. She sat the cage on the floor and settled herself beside it.  
  
"Spill," She said as she looked to the dazed cat, "Tell me why you can talk."  
  
It sat up and shook it's head. "I will if you promise to be more careful next time. I could of hit my head and went into a coma!"  
  
Kira rolled her eyes, "Your overreacting, but..fine. I promise."  
  
It stretched then sat, getting comfortable. "First off, witch, why does it matter if I talk or not?" It yawned as it finished talking.   
  
Kira slid the cage in front of her and looked down at him. "Well, Cat. I'd appreciate it if you call me by my name, and not by 'witch'. And I want to know because it's not everyday that one meets a talking cat. And a rude one at that."  
  
She folded her arms in front of her chest, waiting for an answer.  
  
The cat smirked, "Well, it would be hard to do so if one doesn't know your name." He moved to his side, extending his hind legs.  
  
"The name's Kira, and what should I call you?.. Cat?"   
  
He smirked lightly, "It's been awhile since someone called me by my real name, I could've forgotten what it was. Sad, isn't it? Anyways, my last 'owner' called me 'Noah', so I suppose that'll do."  
  
Kira cocked a brow, then shrugged "Now quit stalling!"  
  
Noah grunted, "Alright, alright!"   
  
He settled in and sighed, getting ready to tell the story, "It was a few years ago, but still long enough for people to forget what happened-"  
  
Kira cut him off "What happened?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Be quite so I can tell you the story!" Noah hissed at her.   
  
"Sorry, please continue."  
  
Noah cleared his throat, "Well, I wasn't always a cat. I was a kid, just like you. Well, more or less. Anyways, I used to be a young wizard, who attended Hogwarts, a book worm some might say. One night I stuck my nose where it wasn't wanted."  
  
Kira interrupted him once again, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Noah sighed, "Rumors of 'you-know-who' being back filled the school. I, being the ignorant child I was, wanted to know more. I spent weeks reading about him..studying him. Well, One night, without noticing what I was doing, I stumbled upon a spell.. A spell that could call forth him. Of course I cast the spell, which was the most idiotic thing anyone could do. In a way I freed the old bat, and seeing I always had my nose in a book, I tried to counter the spell. Once he heard me he had to stop me. The next thing I knew I was transforming into what I am now. No one tried to free me. Everyone just thought I was killed, they didn't even try to find me. Of course, to them a talking cat is normal so it never crossed their minds that it was me."   
  
He snorted and laid his head atop of his paws, "Stupid wizards.."  
  
Kira blinked, "You're still holding a grudge, I see."  
  
Noah glared up at her, "Well, wouldn't you if you were stuck in this body for some odd years!?" He began to rant, but stopped as soon as he noticed the other girl come running up.   
  
Jess had shoved past a few people and made her way back to Kira, "Hey, I found a room full of cats. It's going to be hard to pick! They're all so cute!" Jess giggled lightly, "Makes me wish I had gotten a cat instead of an owl."  
  
Kira looked up at Jess, "I want this one.."  
  
Jess bent down to eye level with the cat and studied him for a few moments, "What? This scrawny one?"  
  
Noah's eyes narrowed, "Watch who you're calling scrawny, Pipsqueek!" He hissed at Jess.   
  
Jess' eyes widened, she'd never seen a talking cat in all her life. Her mouth gaped open and she turned to Kira, looking more shocked than she was.  
  
Authors Note: Again, sorry for long wait. My internet was down for almost a month, my beta's computer died and she couldent get on to edit this and some other stuff u.u 


End file.
